Christmas Sweater Thief
by mischiefpuff
Summary: AU/OS/ Remus absolutely loved the holidays, Christmas was the best. One thing he didn't love was that his sweaters keep disappearing even the ones he got just last Christmas. His boyfriend, Sirius Black had a habit of taking things that smelled like Remus. Deciding to caught his boyfriend, he knew the one thing to do. Rating T just to be safe.


A.N: This started as something small on tumblr and became this. First ever drabble, so hopefully, everyone likes it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and any characters mentioned.

My beta, **Severus'forbiddenlove** started her own fiction. Its from Severus point of view, if you happen to read it let her know I sent you.

* * *

Christmas was Remus favorite holiday and time of year. Everything from Christmas sweaters, the hot cocoa, to the fireplace being lit to the cuddles with Sirius. Sirius on the other hand wasn't nearly as crazy about Christmas like his boyfriend was. Sure he enjoyed cuddling in front of the fireplace, but Sirius couldn't get over the cold, the ice and the needing to layer up.

Walking up the stairs towards their dorm, Sirius was humming some Christmas song Remus played every year. Normal roommates would complain about the song being played all month expect the Marauder weren't normal nor did they mind it. Opening the door, Sirius was welcomed by the backside of his shirtless boyfriend in just a pair of trousers. Remus didn't hear Sirius come into their dorm, he was busy muttering to himself

"There's a bloody sweater thief in our dorm," Sirius heard Remus mutter as he closed the door

"Remmie" Sirius greeted to the backside of his boyfriend

"Padfoot, where are all my Christmas sweaters?" Remus asked digging through his dresser drawers

Looking around the room to his side, Sirius panicked when he saw his drawers of Remus's sweaters open. Rushing over he nudged his drawers closed, Sirius with what he thought was a calm tone replied "I don't know. Haven't see them."

Remus knew who took his sweaters. He's had to buy new ones every year. Dragging out his answer Remus turned towards Sirius with a grin that could equal James with a prank idea.

"Rigghhtt," Remus said grinned wider at the worried look in Sirius' eyes

Still standing by his drawer, Sirius watched his boyfriend walk towards him with that mischief glow in his eyes. _"He couldn't know...could he? No, I never wear them around him,"_ Sirius thought as Remus got closer with that look in his eye

Once close enough Remus had both hands on Sirius's waist. Tugging him into his chest, Sirius tired swallowing the nervous lump in his throat down. Remus chuckled at the nervousness that was waving off the man in front of him.

"W…what are you doing," Sirius stuttered blushing

"Holding you," replied Remus chucking as a hand worked it's way up Sirius' back

"Why?" Asked Sirius placing his hands on Remus' chest

Leaving a hand on Sirius' waist, Remus answered "Cause I can."

The hand on Sirius's back had left said back and was holding the handle to the drawer, Remus was in the middle of opening it when Sirius released what was going on. Remus tightened his hand on the waist.

"Moony, no" cried Sirius grabbing a hold of Remus's arm trying to stop him

Chuckling Remus opened the drawer all the way, peeking around Sirius' shoulder to all his sweaters. Every sweater from his dad's to the one he just got last Christmas sat right in front of him. Wrapping his arms around Sirius' midsection chucking, Remus asked "I thought you didn't like them?"

Sirius couldn't believe he was found out, burried his head into the chuckling chest that was Remus. He answered, but it was muffled from hiding from the grinning face of his boyfriend. Pulling Sirius away from his chest, Remus looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't. They smell like you and I like that," muttered Sirius who refused to raise his head

"Well, if you gave them back they'd smell more like me," commented Remus

Lifting his head Sirius grinned at that, "Really?" he asked hopefully

Nodding his head, Remus said "Yeah, I'll just have to buy new ones every year."

"Good cause you know that green one with the white reindeer? James house-elves didn't wash it correctly and Mama P threw it out," Sirius confessed blushing

Breathing through his nose, Remus kissed the top of Sirius' head muttering "I love you."

Sirius tightened his arms around Remus' waist happily replying "I love you too."


End file.
